


What's The Word?

by TayTaymazing



Series: Imagines [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Convention, F/M, Nice convention goers, Rude convention goers, imagine, supernatural books
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 23:45:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6492568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TayTaymazing/pseuds/TayTaymazing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Team Free Will take a trip to a Supernatural Books Convention only to find out that You and Dean are the most popular ship.</p><p>Also, you (the reader) don't know much about the world of shipping and fanfic in this Imagine.</p><p>I can't remember if this is purely something off the top of my head or if it was inspired by an Imagine I found somewhere. If someone finds an Imagine idea (probably on supernaturalimagine on Tumblr because that's usually where I get inspired) like this somewhere, please let me know so I can link it! Thank you! xoxo</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's The Word?

   “Dad’s on a hunting trip and he hasn’t been home in a few days.”

  You ran your fingers through your hair as you heard that line for what had to be the millionth time and it was only nine in the morning. You’d successfully lost Sam, Dean, and Cas in a sea of pretend “Sam”s, “Dean”s, “Castiel”s, and “Y/N”s for hours and you were quickly losing your patience.

   “Hey assbutt!“

   “Dean!”

   “Sammy!”

   “It’s Sam”

   “Dad’s on a-“

  You spun on your heel and gripped the lapels of the jacket of the nearest “Dean” that was about to go on about a hunting trip, ready to show him what damage a real-life angry hunter can do. The older teen cowered under your glare and the people in your immediate vicinity fell silent and began to watch the incident unfolding before them.

   “H-Hey, let go of me. Get off of me! This isn’t anything from the books!” he argued, squirming in your grip.

  You felt a hand fall on your shoulder and gently pull you backward. Looking back over your shoulder, you let out a sigh of relief as your eyes landed on the familiar face of THE Dean Winchester. Your grip relaxed on the jacket of the cosplayer, let your arms drop to your sides, and you stepped backward until you bumped into the solid body that was the Dean you knew.

   “Sorry, just lost my head I guess,” you explained to the shaken up “Dean”.

  The cosplayer stared on with wide eyes for a long moment before a wide, crooked smile split his face in two. His arm lifted to guide his pointing finger at you and Dean.

   “Hey, it’s Dean and Y/N! That’s totally my OTP!” He exclaimed in delight.

   “Come again?” You asked.

   “Your what now?” Dean echoed behind you.

   “OTP,” a “Sam” began from the crowd, “it means One True Pairing.”

  You and Dean exchanged confused looks for a moment before understanding dawned on you and you looked to the small gathering in front of you.

   “Wait, are you saying that you consider me- uh, I mean Y/N- and Dean to be a couple?” you asked carefully, gauging the reactions of your audience as you spoke.

  Multiple heads in the group nodded eagerly while some placed their hands over their hearts at the mere thought of it.

   “You’re cosplaying Y/N and Dean, but you don’t even know about the ship? Are you even in the fandom?” one “Cas” scoffed from somewhere deep in the sea of people.

   “We’re new,” Dean said quietly, obviously still processing this new information as well.

  Some cosplayers went back to their groups while a couple others came over to you, obviously eager to teach you about this new world.

   “You just have to see this! Look, if you don’t ship Dean and Y/N, you will after you read this. This is my Dean and Y/N fanfic. Be careful, though! It’s smutty,” the “Y/N” winked, handing Dean her phone that obviously had something lengthier than a text message on it.

  Dean eyed it and drifted away from you and the Y/N cosplayer a bit while reading it.

  You furrowed your eyebrows and stared at the twenty-something.

   “Smutty? What does that mean?” You questioned, not quite following.

   “Oh, that means it’s kind of rated R for sexual content,” they winked with a smile.

  You took a deep breath and took a couple of long strides towards Dean. His back was towards you and his shoulders were hunched. You attempted to reach around him to get to the phone, but he pivoted with each attempt so that you were just out of reach each time. Knowing that Dean had probably gotten at least halfway through that story already, you knew your efforts were pointless but you tried nonetheless.  

  “Dean,” you half-whined, half-laughed out of frustration as you reached around him again, “give me the phone!”

   “I know you want to read it, but you’ll have to wait your turn,” he teased, suddenly raising it above his head and completely out of your reach, but still in his eyesight.

  You walked around to stand in front of him and grabbed onto his bicep with one hand, pushing down on it to try and boost yourself up to get the phone.

   “Wow, you’re a very descriptive writer,” he commented to the Y/N cosplayer.

   “Thank you,” they replied proudly, patiently waiting for their phone.

   “Dean!” You insisted again, stopping your ministrations when you notice that people have once again began to stare as they’ve noticed the playfulness between you and Dean.

   “I have to say, I did consider them as a potential couple before but that was a very good story. Thank you for sharing it,” Dean said to the cosplayer, handing them their phone and shooting them that thousand watt smile.

  You took a moment to let those words sink in before letting your eyes widen in bewilderment and your jaw drop.

   “I- what’s the word?-ship it. Do you ship it?” Dean questioned, his bright green eyes boring into yours.

  A smile grew on your face and it felt like effervescent bubbles were building under your skin. You felt like you could float up to the ceiling and out of that building any moment. What had started out as a stressful, frustrating day had become a positively wonderful one that could become the rest of your life if things worked out that way.

   “Ship it? I think it’s my OTP,” you answered with a nod.

  Dean wrapped his arms around you tightly and pressed his lips to yours in a warm, passionate kiss that had you melting into him. You wrapped your arms around him and ran your fingers through the hairs at the base of his skull, smiling into the kiss.

Through your racing heartbeat flooding your ears, you could faintly hear the cheers of the cosplayers crowded around you as well as Sam’s and Cas’s cheers among them.

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on my Supernatural Amino @Tay Winchester


End file.
